


Enochian.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Enochian, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, M/M, Top Castiel, revenge is a dish better served naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hope you enjoyed. I'm bend-me-shape-me on tumblr, come say hi!you can find me here.





	Enochian.

Cas, the bastard, knows exactly what he is doing to Dean right now.  Dean knows, mostly because he has seen that smug face more than once.

Cas, Dean and Sam are trying to find a really specific enochian spell for a hunt.

Well, Dean is trying really hard to keep it in his pants, Sam is focused on a book and Cas has made it his personal mission to read out loud every damn spell he comes across in the books in front of him. Sam doesn't seem to mind at all. Dean, minds, a lot actually.

‘’We have to learn enochian and how to pronounce it, Dean.” Yeah, yeah, tell that to Dean’s dick and the fact it’s getting harder with each word that he hears.

He has always had a thing for Cas speaking in enochian, the way the words roll in his tongue, and the way they leave his mouth in that low and rough voice of his. He loves it when Cas speaks any language, but enochian is special, it reminds him who and what Castiel is. Cas sometimes slips into enochian when he is tired, or really focused on something. He also sings in enochian some nights, when he thinks Dean is already sleeping, so Dean now pretends he is asleep, just to hear old songs he knows he is a privileged to listen. 

That thing he has for Cas talking in enochian only grew stronger one night, the first time Cas leaned over Dean, getting even closer to the hunter, moving slowly inside of him, and talked to him in enochian, just a whisper in his ear and he came in the spot. And now Cas doesn’t lose a chance to use it against Dean, at both the most appropriate and inappropriate times. 

He feels a shiver down his spine when Cas starts reading again. 

Dean is going to die, right here on this old wooden chair. He can feel his heart beating faster and faster.

He doesn't know what the heck Cas is saying, not like he needs to know, he just needs to listen, and right now he also really needs to stop imagining Cas bending him on this table, still talking in enochian, undoing his jeans, … Okay, time to stop.

“I think I have found something.” 

“Yeah?” Cas nods, showing the spell to Sam. Dean isn't really listening, he is just there, trying to ignore the tightness of his pants. “Look Dean,” when he doesn't answer, his brother just keeps talking, missing the look Cas is giving Dean, the little knowing smile he has. “Can you read it again?” Oh good lord, have mercy on this poor man.

Dean isn't going to look at anything, and he definitely isn't going to stay here to listen to Cas, again. He gets up slowly, trying to get the other two men to not pay attention at him and leaves, pretending he didn’t see Cas watching him go, the little shit. He needs a shower, a really cold one. And he also needs a way to erase that smug look from Cas’ face, even if it turns him on.

 

 

‘’Hey Sam, I need everything we have about enochian.’’ Sam gives him a book and a notebook with notes in his own handwriting.

“I’m glad you have decided to learn it too.’’ Dean tries not to blush, he clearly fails.He nods, ready to make his escape.’’ You could have asked Cas. At least,’’ here we go,’’ you want to give him a surprise.’’ Yeah, right, Dean prefers the ‘ I’m going to learn enochian to ask Cas to marry me’ explanation instead of the ‘ I’m going to learn enochian to use Cas’ weapons against him and see if I can make him pop an awkward boner in revenge’ one but, truth be told, if he learns enochian he wants to learn a couple beautiful things to tell his angel too. He doesn’t answer, he turns around and heads to their room. Great, he just has to learn some words, and then wait for the perfect moment.

* * *

 

And he waits, until tonight. The perfect moment.

Cas is on top of him, Dean’s legs are wrapped around his waist, Cas is slowly sliding into him, their eyes locked, their breathing heavy. Cas groans and Dean tries really _really_ hard to clear his head and remember the words he has learned. He moans when Cas bottoms out, and the angel stops his movements, letting him take some time to adjust. He starts moving slowly at first, then faster, encouraged by Dean’s hips eagerly meeting his thrusts. ‘It’s now or never.’ Dean pulls Cas closer to his body, kissing him.

‘’Ol olpirt, ol monons ’’ _My light, my heart_ , he says, breathless, Cas goes very still, his head moving from the curve of Dean’s neck to stare at him in awe. Dean moves his hips, not wanting Cas to stop, and the angel starts moving again, faster, harder, he doesn’t say anything, but Dean knows he is close. ‘’Olani hoath ol’’. _I love you_ , with those words Cas is reaching his climax, his eyes flash blue for a second, and Dean thinks there are few things as beautiful as this moment; his arms and legs give up and he falls over Dean, who is trying really hard not to laugh or rut against Cas’ stomach. 

“I really liked that.”

“ Yeah, sweetheart, I can see that.” He smirks, carding his fingers through Cas’ hair. He wants to mock Cas a little bit, but he can't, not with him sprawled over his body, looking at him with adoration in his eyes. “I’m totally saying that again.” 

“ As a revenge for this morning at the library.” Dean laughs, it isn't a question. Dean nods, unable to speak as Cas’ fingers close over his erection.

“ And,” he starts, a groan stopping him, when Cas’ hand moves faster,” because you looked really cute and surprised”. He finally comes, kissing his angel. He can already feel sleep claiming him, warm in Cas’ arms.

‘’Olani hoath ol.”

“I love you too, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm bend-me-shape-me on tumblr, come say hi! you can find me here.


End file.
